losyash_libraryfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Список песен из мультсериала «Смешарики»
На этой страницы перечислены тексты песен из мультсериала «Смешарики». Также перечисляются их появления в сериях. Круглая песня Ниже приводится её текст:thumb|center|335px Плывёт, плывёт по небу жёлтый круг По небу плывёт, плывёт и светит всем вокруг А в круглую ночь с небес глядит холодная Луна И тоже круглая она, и тоже круглая она Бежит, бежит по лесу круглый ёж Бежит и поёт, что он и сам на круг похож На круглой спине его большое яблоко одно И тоже круглое оно, и тоже круглое оно Припев: На круглой планете летает круглый ветер По кругу гонит облака На круглой планете есть место всем на свете Хотя она невелика Сидит, сидит на крыше круглый кот Сидит и поёт, поёт и гладит свой живот Глаза у кота горят, горят как жёлтые огни И тоже круглые они, и тоже круглые они А я стою и песенку пою И сам о себе сейчас я что-то узнаю И кажется мне, что все — и кот, и ёж, и даже я Большая круглая семья, такая круглая семья Припев Припев Песня про Смешариков Ниже приводится её текст: На большой планете Для всех детей на свете Есть страна счастливая Волшебная страна. Там живут красивые И миролюбивые Круглые как шарики – Любимые СМЕШАРИКИ. Припев: Смешарики, Смешарики дружная семья, Смешарики, Смешарики весёлые друзья Любят приключения, радость, шутки, смех Поэтому ребята их любят больше всех. Ёжик и Совунья, Кар-Карыч и Бараш, Крош, Пин и Нюша, Копатыч и Лосяш. Они такие разные, Но добрые прекрасные Круглые как шарики — Любимые Смешарики. Припев Смешарики расскажут Ребятам обо всём С ними все науки Легко мы познаём Они такие разные, Но добрые прекрасные Круглые как шарики — Любимые Смешарики. Припев Куда уходит старый год? Песня появлялась в серии «Куда уходит старый год?». Ниже приводится её текст:thumb|center|335pxthumb|center|335 px Двенадцать месяцев подряд Ушли за поворот И вот за ними по пятам Уходит Старый Год Не спи, приятель, на посту! Не стой, разинув рот! Смотри — по снежному листу Уже уходит Старый Год. Куда уходит Старый Год? Дел недоделанных гора И три мешка хлопот Но всё равно уже с утра Уходит Старый Год А вдруг его мы невзначай Обидели — и вот Проститься с нами позабыв, Уже уходит Старый Год. Куда уходит Старый Год? А, может, просто дело в том Что слишком много дел И вот за год, всего за год Год новый постарел А всё могло бы быть не так Совсем наоборот Так почему же, как всегда, От нас уходит Старый Год? Куда уходит Старый Год? Дел недоделанных гора И три мешка хлопот Но всё равно уже с утра Уходит Старый Год А вдруг его мы невзначай Обидели — и вот Проститься с нами позабыв, Уже уходит Старый Год. Куда уходит Старый Год? Двенадцать месяцев подряд Ушли за поворот И вот за ними по пятам Уходит Старый Год А вдруг мы его Обидели — и вот Проститься с нами позабыв, Уже уходит Старый Год. Куда уходит Старый Год? Куда уходит Старый Год? Куда уходит Старый Год? Старый новый год Появлялась в сериях «Куда уходит старый год?» и «Новый год по-взрослому!». Ниже приводится её текст:thumb|center|335 pxthumb|center|335 px Жаль, но нельзя уговорить Хоть раз часы свой замедлить ход Жаль, невозможно повторить От нас уже уходящий год Где ты, самый счастливый Самый белый Самый новый, Новый … Здравствуй, самый счастливый Самый-самый… Здравствуй, Новый Год! Жаль, невозможно угадать Тот миг, когда падает звезда Вот, первый снег к твоей щеке приник Как жаль, это — лишь вода Где ты, самый счастливый Самый белый Самый новый, Новый … Здравствуй, самый счастливый Самый-самый, самый-самый Здравствуй, Новый Год! Где ты, самый счастливый Самый белый Самый новый, Новый … Здравствуй, самый счастливый Самый-самый, самый-самый Здравствуй, Новый Год! Новый Год… От винта! Появлялась в серии «Полёты во сне и наяву», в серии АИ "Мне бы в небо...", серии ПК "Вы это можете!" и в полнометражном фильме "Смешарики. Начало". Ниже приводится её текст:thumb|center|335 pxthumb|center|335 px Кто мечтает быть пилотом Очень смелый видно тот Потому что только смелый Сам полезет в самолёт Потому что только смелых Уважает высота Потому что в самолёте Всё зависит от винта От-от-от винта От-от-от винта У пилота есть работа Он летает самолёт У пилота есть забота Если вдруг пилот уснёт Потому когда приятель Ты надумаешь летать Не забудь что ты летатель И не смей в кабине спать От-от-от винта От-от-от винта Сон полезен для здоровья А здоровье нужно всем Но когда ты в самолёте У тебя милльон проблем Под тобою километры Над тобою облака И вздремнуть ты можешь только До земли летишь пока От-от-от винта От-от-от винта Потому что в самолёте Всё зависит от винта От винта Водные процедуры Появлялась в серии «Водные процедуры». Ниже приводится её текст: Процедуры водные Нынче очень модные Если вдруг ты их включил И собрался в путь - Тёплые, холодные Процедуры водные На прощанье выключить Не забудь! Стихия Появлялась в серии «Водные процедуры». Ниже приводится её текст: Когда стихия на пути И даже по пути Запомни правило одно, Запомни правило одно - С ней лучше не шути Стихи-, стихи-, стихия Беда-да-да-да-да Дела у нас плохие Да-да-да-да-да-да. Да-да! Когда стихия над тобой И даже под тобой В три глотки крикнуть: «Караул!» В три глотки крикнуть: «Караул!» Захочет вам любой Стихи-, стихи-, стихия Беда-да-да-да-да Дела у нас плохие Да-да-да-да-да-да. Да-да! Когда стихия позади И даже впереди Как на батуте сердце вдруг Как на батуте сердце вдруг Запрыгает в груди Стихи-, стихи-, стихия Беда-да-да-да-да Дела у нас плохие Да-да-да-да-да-да. Да-да! Огонь, лавина и вода Расступятся вокруг Когда, когда, когда, когда Когда, когда, когда, когда Когда с тобой надёжный друг! Ягода-малинка Появлялась в серии «Играй, гармония!» и других сериях про Копатыча. Также появлялась в фильме «Смешарики. Начало». Ниже приводится её текст: Несколько раз повтроряется фраза: Ох ты ягода малинка, укуси меня пчела! Бабочка Впервые появилась в серии "Бабочка". Ниже приводится её текст: Бабочка, Бабочка, Бабочка моя. Бабочка, бабочка, бабочка моя Ба-ба-ба… Ба-ба-бочка моя, моя, моя, моя, моя… Бабочка, бабочка ,бабочка моя Бабочка ,бабочка, бабочка моя Бабочка моя…. Как приятно заболеть! Впервые появилась в серии "ОРЗ". Ниже приводится её текст:thumb|center|335 px Как приятно заболеть. Все начнут тебя жалеть. Разноцветные таблетки, Склянки, баночки, пипетки. Ни хороший — ни плохой, Просто бедненький больной. Ни хороший — ни плохой, Просто бедненький больной. Бедненький больной! Ни хороший — ни плохой, Просто бедненький больной. Бедненький больной! Как приятно заболеть, Все начнут тебя жалеть. Шоколадное печенье, Эффективное леченье. На здоровье дорогой, Ты же бедненький больной. Ни хороший — ни плохой, Просто бедненький больной. Бедненький больной. Ни хороший — ни плохой, Просто бедненький больной Бедненький больной! Как приятно заболеть! Будут все тебя терпеть! И выходит от болезней, Все становятся любезней… И качают головой Ах ты, бедненький больной. Ни хороший — ни плохой, Просто бедненький больной. бедненький больной. Ни хороший — ни плохой, Просто бедненький больной Бедненький больной! О, Нюша! Впервые появилась в серии "Куда приводят желания?". Также появлялась в серии "Нюша и медведь", серии ПК "Без страха и упрёка" и полнометражном фильме "Смешарики. Начало". Ниже приводится её текст:thumb|center|335 px Oh, Nyusha, my pleasure, Nyusha, Oh, Nyusha, my beautiful frau.. Oh, Nyusha, a measure, Nyusha, Oh, Nyusha, my wonderful..Wow! Oh, Nyusha, oh, Nyusha, oh, Nyusha, oh, Nyusha, my lo-o-o-ove! My love… Вести-бу-би-лю-би-бу Появлялась в серии «Вестибулярный аппарат». Ниже приводится её текст:thumb|center|335 px Кто же, кто же виноват Что подводит регулярно Самый главный аппарат Вести-бу-би-лю-би-бу Вести-бу-би-лю-би-бу Вести-бу-би-лю-би-бу Вести-бу-би-лю-би-бу Аппарат вестибуля-а-а-арный Аппарат, этот аппарат, этот аппарат, этот аппарат вестибулярный Этот аппарат вестибулярный, этот аппарат вестибулярный, этот аппарат, этот аппарат, этот … Я стою на голове Напеваю-ваю эту песню негромко Не пойму где право, ле… Лево, право — всё теперь голово-воломка Мир несложно изменить — Встань на голову — и вот он другой Важно чтобы голова Всегда была под рукой! Бу-би-бу Кто же, кто же виноват Что подводит регулярно Самый главный аппарат Вести-бу-би-лю-би-бу Вести-бу-би-лю-би-бу Вести-бу-би-лю-би-бу Вести-бу-би-лю-би-бу Аппарат вестибуля-а-а-арный Аппарат, этот аппарат, этот аппарат, этот аппарат вести-бу-би-лю-би-бу Этот аппарат, этот аппарат вести-бу-би-лю-би-бу, этот аппарат, этот аппарат, этот … Что такое голова? Это лёгкий шарик, им едят и смеются! В голове лежат слова Хрупкие как стёкла, режут, колят и бьются! Жизнь бывает не права, только что поделать — не купишь другой Важно чтобы голова всегда была под рукой! Бу-би-бу Кто же, кто же виноват Что подводит регулярно Самый главный аппарат Вести-бу-би-лю-би-бу Вести-бу-би-лю-би-бу Вести-бу-би-лю-би-бу-у-у Аппарат вестибуля-а-а-арный Аппарат, этот аппарат, этот аппарат, вести-бу-би-лю-би-бу, этот аппарат Этот аппарат вести-бу-би-лю-би-бу, этот аппарат вести-бу-би-лю-би-бу, Этот аппарат лю-би-бу лю-би-бу, этот аппарат, этот аппарат Этот аппарат, этот аппарат, этот аппарат Этот аппарат, этот аппарат, этот аппарат, этот аппарат Песенка о моде Появлялась в серии «Новогодняя почта». Ниже приводится её текст:thumb|center|335 px Нет, не стоит невинных слабостей стесняться, Да, признаться, все любят модно одеваться. И, как пташки, летят чулочки да рубашки, Застёжки, запонки, серёжки, Блузки, кофточки, сапожки И зелёные шнурки… Эх, Как пережить мне эту боль - Мой новый смокинг съела моль, моль, моль, моль… Лучше быть голодным, Лишь бы только модным! Да, не скрою, все люди разного покрою, Каждый хочет примерить что-нибудь такое! И, как пташки, летят чулочки да рубашки, Береты, галстуки, манжеты, Кардиганы и жакеты И зелёные шнурки… Как пережить мне эту боль - Мой новый смокинг съела моль, моль, моль, моль… Лучше быть голодным, Лишь бы только модным! Ах, одежда, тебя не ценит лишь невежда Ты скрываешь все наши тайны и надежды И, как пташки, летят чулочки да рубашки, Гамаши, шарфы, панталоны Фраки, френчи, ботильоны Муфты, бриджи, капюшоны Балахоны и бадлоны Пледы, бурки, мокасины Робы, треники, лосины Лапти, валенки, рубахи, Кринолины и папахи Зипуны, кашне, пижамы Сарафаны и кафтаны Кепки, юбки, шорты, шляпки Душегрейки, тапки, тряпки — да! И зелёные шнурки… Как пережить мне эту боль - Мой новый смокинг съела моль, моль, моль, а-а-а… Лучше быть голодным, Лишь бы только модным! Романс Появлялась в сериях "Утерянные извинения", "Новогодняя сказка", "О, благодарная!" и других. Ниже приводится её текст: Зажглися вечерние звёзды И месяц такой молодой Ты мне улыбнулась серьёзно И шляпки коснулась рукой Пусть всё переменится, Всё позабудется Милая, ты не права! Мы что-то с тобою искали Да всё потеряли… Право на одиночество Появлялась в серии "Право на одиночество". Ниже приводится её текст: Пусть незатейливый мотив Прорвёт земную тишь И ты – и молод и красив Совсем один сидишь Один идёшь ты в магазин И это — скверный знак Художник может быть один, А человек – никак Художник может быть один, А человек – никак Один банан, один стакан, И тапочки одни… Как полусонный караван Идут за днями дни. Как будто кто-то карантин Назначил и ушел Художник может быть один – Ему-то хорошо. Не стоит бегать по врачам, Отыскивать рецепт; Не станет легче по ночам От витамина С. …И вот идёшь ты в магазин Слегка сбивая шаг… Художник может быть один, А человек — никак Колыбельная для Ёжика Появлялась в серии "Колыбельная для Ёжика". Ниже приводится её текст: Спи, Ёжик, мой добрый ёжик Мой, друг, спи спокойно Пусть тебе снятся самые хорошие сны Хоть ты и никогда не спал раньше всю зиму Я буду один всё время думать о тебе Пока ты спишь, мой лучший друг, А когда ты весной, наконец, проснёшься Ты придёшь на могилу своего друга, Который этой зимой сдох от скуки И в полном одиночестве. Как же я без тебя… Марафонец Появлялась в серии «Марафонец». Ниже приводится её текст:thumb|center|335 px Вариант основной Я пробегаю по доро-о-о-оге Я задираю кверху но-о-о-оги Поберегитесь, недотро-о-о-оги - Бежит отчаянный атлет! Не остаётся без внима-а-а-ания Моё лихое пробега-а-а-ание И регулируя дыха-а-а-ание Я посылаю всем привет! Как хорошо придумал кто-о-о-о-то Что если думать неохо-о-о-ота И опостылела рабо-о-о-ота И в голове — сплошной кишмиш Ты можешь ноги задира-а-а-ая И на приличье не взира-а-а-ая Бежать вперёд, не разбира-а-а-ая Куда ты, собственно, бежишь? И дело тут не в результа-а-а-ате Призы и прочее — некста-а-а-ати Их можно вешать у крова-а-а-ати Или пожертвовать в музей Куда дороже ощуще-е-е-ение Упругой мышцы сокраще-е-е-ение Ну и, конечно, восхище-е-е-ение Коллег, знакомых и друзей Мудрые боги выдумали но-оги, Мудрые боги выдумали но-оги Первоначальный вариант Мудрые боги Выдумали ноги, Чтобы бегом-бегом. Вдоль по дороге И не по дороге Только бегом-бегом И человеки Древние греки Стали бегом-бегом Так завертелось, Всем захотелось Только бегом-бегом. Мудрые боги Выдумали ноги, Чтобы бегом-бегом. После учили Нас не догонит Кто так бегом-бегом Мы изучили Эти уроки Так что бегом-бегом Вдоль по дороге И не по дороге Только бегом-бегом. Мудрые боги Выдумали ноги, Чтобы бегом-бегом. Вдоль по дороге И не по дороге Только бегом-бегом. Эй, недотроги Уходи с дороги Мы тут бегом-бегом Вдоль по дороге И не по дороге Только бегом-бегом. Мудрые боги Выдумали ноги, Чтобы бегом-бегом. Вдоль по дороге И не по дороге Только бегом-бегом. Эй, недотроги Уходи с дороги Мы тут бегом-бегом Вдоль по дороге И не по дороге Только бегом-бегом. Мудрые боги Выдумали ноги, Мудрые боги Выдумали ноги, Мудрые боги Выдумали ноги… Мнём мы, мнём Появлялась в игре "Параллельные миры". Ниже приводится её текст:thumb|center|335 px Мнём мы, Мнём мы, Мнём мы, Мнём мы, Мнём мы, Мнём мы, Мнём мы, Мнём мы. Мнём мы, Мнём мы, Мнём мы, Мнём мы, Мнём мы, Мнём мы, Мнём мы, Мнём мы. Мнём мы утром, Мнём мы ночью, И конечно, Мнём мы днём. Мнём колбаски, Мнём кружочки, Колобочки тоже мнём. Можно мять поодиночке, Но куда вкусней вдвоём. Над коробкой с пластилином, Восседаю властелином, Восседаю властелином, Это значит всё всерьёз. Руки-ноги в пластилине, Горы-реки в пластилине, Небо-звёзды в пластилине, В пластилине даже нос… Мнём мы, Мнём мы, Мнём мы, Мнём мы, Мнём мы, Мнём мы, Мнём мы, Мнём мы. Мнём мы, Мнём мы, Мнём мы, Мнём мы, Мнём мы, Мнём мы, Мнём мы, Мнём мы. Может дело в пластилине, Может дело и не в нём, Может просто что-бы что-то, Очень важное понять, Нужно прежде это что-то, Хорошенечко помять. Мнём мы, Мнём мы, Мнём мы, Мнём мы, Мнём мы, Мнём мы, Мнём мы, Мнём мы. Мнём мы утром, Мнём мы ночью, И конечно, Мнём мы днём. Мнём мы, Мнём мы, Мнём мы, Мнём мы, Мнём мы, Мнём мы, Мнём мы, Мнём мы. Мнём мы утром, Мнём мы ночью, И конечно, Мнём мы днём. И о том, что Мнём мы, Мнём мы, Эту песенку поём. Над коробкой с пластилином, Восседаю властелином, Восседаю властелином, Это значит всё всерьёз. Руки-ноги в пластилине, Горы-реки в пластилине, Небо-звёзды в пластилине, В пластилине даже нос… Мнём мы, Мнём мы, Мнём мы, Мнём мы, Мнём мы, Мнём мы, Мнём мы, Мнём мы. Му-му, надо ехать в Кострому Появлялась в серии «Эффект бабушки». Ниже приводится её текст:thumb|center|335 px Славный город Кострома В закромах полно ума! Коль ума куда, кому Надо ехать в Кострому. Говорят что в Костроме Всякий при своём уме. Далеко ль до Костромы А не дадите ли взаймы? Му-му, му-му, Я поеду в Кострому! Му-му, му-му, Я поеду в Кострому! Добрались до Костромы Пораскинули умы. Славный город Кострома Надо глянуть в закрома. Поглядели в закрома А ума-то там нема! Что-бы было по-уму Надо думать самому. Самому, самому, самому.. Не поможет Кострома Если не дал бог ума! Если не дал бог ума Не поможет Кострома! Му-му, му-му Надо думать самому! Му-му, му-му Надо думать самому! Индийская песня Появлялась в серии "Индийский чай". Ниже приводится её текст: Чайни вайни иш дивани иш дивани Чай чай чай чай чай чай Джани вани иш дивани иш дивани Чай чай чай чай чай чай Вайни чайни чайни вайни Чай чай чай Джани вани вани джани Чай чай чай Мата кари кари пари Какха вака камакари Рад май чак рахмани нирвани Чай чай чай чай чай чай Чай чай чай чай чай чай Перевод: О, любовь моя, твоё дыхание Как ветер в мандариновой роще, Твоя поступь легче Крема на бисквитных пирожных, Твои губы ярче вишнёвого джема, От твоего взгляда моё сердце Дрожит как пустой холодильник. Когда я смотрю на тебя Я забываю про всё на свете, Я забываю про свой голод. Чай чай чай чай чай чай Мата кари кари пари Какха вака камакари Рад май чак рахмани нирвани Чай чай чай чай чай чай Чай чай… Чёрное не белое Появлялась в серии «Два волшебника». Ниже приводится её текст: Белое не чёрное, А чёрное не белое. Левое не правое, А правое не левое. Круглое не блинное, А блинное не длинное. Там-парлам-парлам-па-ум-па И наоборот… Светлое не тёмное, Наглое не кроткое. Если длинношее - Точно не короткое. Ну, а если лысое - То не белобрысое. Там-парлам-парлам-па-ум-па И наоборот… Режут нас, как ножницы, Противоположности. И от них упрятаться Никакой возможности. Никакой возможности! Никакой возможности! Хоть придумай тысячу Мер предосторожности! Белое не чёрное, а чёрное не белое Белое не чёрное, чёрное не белое Белое не чёрное, чёрное не белое Белое не чёрное, чёрное не белое Белое не чёрное, чёрное не белое Белое не чёрное, чёрное не белое Белое не чёрное, чёрное не белое… Баламут и обормот Появлялась в серии «Верь в меня, Ёжик!» и в серии «Австралия». Также появлялась в Пин-коде в серии «Жажда скорости». Ниже приводится её текст:thumb|center|335 px Мне говорят, что я балбес Что я вчера с берёзы слез Не человек, а динамит И подо мной земля горит. И, в общем, правду говорят В этом я не виноват А виноват-то в этом тот, Кто у меня внутри живёт. У меня внутри живёт Он мне покоя не даёт Удивительный хитрец Баламут и обормот. Он всё творит исподтишка Да так, что кружится башка Он баламут и обормот Он на «слабо» меня берёт. Он у меня внутри живёт Он мне покоя не даёт Удивительный хитрец Баламут и обормот. Он всё творит исподтишка Да так, что кружится башка Он баламут и обормот Он на «слабо» меня берёт. Я мог бы по другому жить. Я мог бы лобзиком пилить. И даже, боже мой, как знать Я мог бы марки собирать И даже сидя за столом Листал бы старый книжный том И все соседи, наконец, Сказали бы: «Ты молодец!» Он у меня внутри живёт Он мне покоя не даёт Он удивительный хитрец Он баламут и обормот Он всё творит исподтишка Да так, что кружится башка Он баламут и обормот Он на «слабо» меня берёт. Он у него внутри живёт Он на «слабо» его берёт Он удивительный хитрец Он баламут и обормот Он всё творит исподтишка Так, что кружится башка Он баламут и обормот Он на «слабо» меня берёт. Он на «слабо» его берёт. Всё в шоколаде Появлялась в серии "Сладкая жизнь". Ниже приводится её текст: Я в шоке. В шоке, я в шоке В шоке, я в шоке В шоке, шоке, шоке В шоке, шоке, шоке Я в шоке!! Все в шоколаде! Все в шоколаде! Все в шоколаде! Всеёёёёёёёёёёёёёёёёёёё! В шоке!В шоке!В шоке! В шоке! Я в шоке! Я в шоке! Город Омск Появлялась в серии "Тайна древних сокровищ". Ниже приводится её текст:thumb|center|335 px Смотрят сосны сверху строго Под ногами – даль и ширь А у нас лежит дорога Прямиком в Сибирь Эх! Если ноги не сотрутся И не заржавеет мозг Мы дойдём, доплывём, доползём, До тебя город Омск, Город Омск, город Омск. Кто-то пьёт компот из рога, Кто-то в чай кладёт имбирь Ну а нам легла дорога Прямиком в Сибирь Если ноги не сотрутся И не заржавеет мозг Мы дойдём, доплывём, доползём, До тебя город Омск, Город Омск, город Омск. До тебя город Омск, Город Омск, город Омск. До тебя город Омск, Город Омск, город Омск. Омск, Омск, Омск… Пусть осталось сил немного Это, братцы, не беда Лишь бы вывела дорога Сами знаете куда Если ноги не сотрутся И не заржавеет мозг Мы дойдём, доплывём, доползём, До тебя город Омск, Город Омск, город Омск. Если ноги не сотрутся И не заржавеет мозг Мы дойдём, доплывём, доползём, До тебя город Омск, Город Омск, город Омск. До тебя город Омск, Город Омск, город Омск. До тебя город Омск, Город Омск, город Омск. Омск, Омск, Омск… Как жаль,что мне так хочется спать Песня появлялась в серии «Новогодняя сказка». Ниже приводится её текст:thumb|center|335 px О-о-о, О-о-о, О-о-о, yes my baby Ещё вчера я был угрюмый малый Сегодня я — большой весельчак Теперь меня и мама б не узнала А папа б сразу вызвал врача Теперь всегда я буду веселиться Ко мне с небес сошла благодать Такое может разве что присниться Как жаль, что мне так хочется спать… Шу-би-ду! Нельзя прожить как будто понарошку И думать, будто всё рассчитал Ведь что-то точно свалится на бошку И ты поймёшь, что попросту спал И вот, тогда, ну прямо как с кровати Захочешь сразу всё наверстать Но вот беда… Но, надо ж, как некстати Чего-то очень хочется спать… Шу-би-ду! Фа-фа-фу-фа-фа-фу-фа-фа-фу-фа О-о-у, фа-фу-фа Мы спим, мы спам, мы дрыхнем под подушкой И по ночам сопим в унисон Вставай! Пора расстаться с раскладушкой Что спать, когда вся жизнь — это сон! Теперь всегда мы будем веселиться На нас с небес сошла благодать Такое может разве что присниться Как жаль, что мне так хочется спать… Да-да, это мечта Как жаль, что мне так хочется спать… Веселиться! Как жаль, что мне так хочется спать… Веселиться! Как жаль, что мне так хочется… Шу-би-ду! Наш шарик ещё молод Появлялась в серии «Лёд». Ниже приводится её текст:thumb|center|335 pxthumb|center|335 px Плюс семь, минус семь Плюс пятнадцать, минус двадцать То капель, то метель - Сколько можно издеваться? Обещали мне мороз и стужу А в итоге: нате, села в лужу… Наш шарик ещё слишком молод Его бросает то в жар, то в холод То в жар — то в холод, то в холод — то в жар Кружится шар! Наш шарик ещё слишком молод Его бросает то в жар, то в холод То в жар — то в холод, то в холод — то в жар Кружится шар! Кружится, кружится, кружится, Кружится, кружится, кружится, Кружится, кружится шар! Привет, лета нет По грибы беру салазки Дедушка Гидромет Мне рассказывает сказки - Мол, обещали мне мороз и стужу А в итоге: нате, села в лужу… Наш шарик ещё слишком молод Его бросает то в жар, то в холод То в жар — то в холод, то в холод — то в жар Кружится шар! Наш шарик ещё слишком молод Его бросает то в жар, то в холод То в жар — то в холод, то в холод — то в жар Кружится шар! Кружится, кружится, кружится, Кружится шар! It's so easy Появлялась в серии "Слишком фигурное катание". Ниже приводится её текст:thumb|center|335 px Оригинальный текст It’s so easy You’re alone And you’re dreaming On your own When, you only try To share what is inside All the beauty’s gone And you cry It’s so easy But you say: «Cannot do it Anyway» So* Fly! Take off and fly Leave all worries behind Spread your wings and smile To the sky It’s so easy Перевод Это так просто, Ты один И ты мечтаешь Совсем один. Когда ты пытаешься Поделиться тем, что у тебя внутри, Вся красота исчезает, И ты плачешь. Это так просто, Но ты говоришь: «Я не могу сделать этого Всё равно». Лети! Отбрось всё и лети! Оставь все свои печали, Расправь крылья и улыбнись На небесах. Это так просто. Хоккей Песня появлялась в серии «Хоккей». Ниже приводится её текст: Мой конёк скок-поскок Режет лёд, словно масло Верный знак — будет синяк Значит жизнь не напрасна Я скольжу и твержу Про себя, как заклятье: Помни: шайба не игрушка, Это маленькая мушка На суровой ледяной щеке. В борт лечу, но молчу Хоть плечу больно очень Добрый знак — будет синяк Но зато счёт размочим Силы ёк лишь конёк ёк Подо мной напевает: Помни: шайба не игрушка, Это маленькая мушка На суровой ледяной щеке На суровой ледяной щеке Шея болит, будет буллит Поделом, так им и надо! Я иссяк, но мой синяк Он блестит как награда Он горит, он бодрит, Значит рядом победа! Помни: шайба не игрушка, Это маленькая мушка На суровой ледяной щеке Помни: шайба не игрушка, Это маленькая мушка На суровой ледяной щеке На суровой ледяной щеке Хорошее настроение Появлялась в серии "Солнечный зайчик". Ниже приводится её текст:thumb|center|335 px Ночью в ухо мне надуло. Утром я упал со стула, Опрокинув чашку чая Прямо на ногу себе. В завершение картины Я порвал себе штанины, И простуда вспухла на губе. Но при этом на удивление У меня хорошее настроение! Интересное это явление - ХОРОШЕЕ НАСТРОЕНИЕ. Дальше было как по нотам: Опоздал я на работу, Всё что можно перепутал, Пропустил и потерял. Наконец, вернувшись к дому Я зашёл в свой лифт знакомый. Лифт поехал, скрипнул и застрял. Но при этом на удивление У меня хорошее настроение! Интересное это явление - ХОРОШЕЕ НАСТРОЕНИЕ. Настроение хорошее не купишь в магазине, Не попросишь у соседей на недельку до среды — Настроение хорошее бывает в лимузине И в заброшенной избушке без воды и без еды. Настроение хорошее не вырастишь на грядке, Не закажешь в ресторане и не выложишь на чай. Настроение хорошее — не значит все в порядке: Может выскочить внезапно, и исчезнуть невзначай! Но при этом на удивление У меня хорошее настроение! Интересное это явление- ХОРОШЕЕ НАСТРОЕНИЕ Ты есть Появлялась в серии "Ты - есть". Ниже приводится её текст: Кто на вопрос мне даст ответ? Я вроде есть, а вроде нет… Купил я газету вчерашнего дня, Но нету там, нету там слов про меня Вчера я со-, — Вчера он со- Чинил куплет — Такой куплет Вчера смешной — Да Сегодня нет — Да не смешной Как это понять? Ведь и дня не прошло И дня не прошло, а уже не смешно. Кто ж на вопрос мне даст ответ? Я вроде есть, а вроде нет… Я выпил бидон молока сгоряча И понял, пожалуй, — никак без врача — Никак Мне доктор дал — О этот доктор Один совет — О этот доктор Бросай гадать — Уаа Кто есть кто нет — О этот доктор Чтоб это обдумать решил я присесть И понял, и понял — я всё-таки есть! — Да этот доктор Такой пустяк — Такой пустяк Решил я сесть И сразу же понял — Я всё-таки есть! Такой пустяк! Решил я сесть И сразу же понял — Я всё-таки есть! — Он всё-таки есть! Ветер, ветер Появлялась в серии "Что принесёт ветер?". Ниже приводится её текст: Ветер… ветер… ветер… Ветер… ветер… ветер… Ветер поёт Старую песню свою У-у у-у у-у Ласково вторят ему. У-у у-у у-у Ветер поёт Что бы надуть паруса. Он принесёт То что хотел ты сказать. Ветер поёт Старую песню свою У-у-у у-у-у у-у-у У-у-у у-у-у у-у-у У-а Жизнь проходит незаметно, если нету в ней огня! Появлялась в серии "Реветь так реветь". Ниже приводится её текст:thumb|center|335 px Хоть режь меня на части, Во мне бушуют страсти. И я вам откровенно говорю — (О, говори..) Когда внутри пылает, То всякое бывает. Эй, там, поберегитесь, я горю! (О, боже мой..) Я горю, горю, сгораю Мое пламя не туши! Я как лаву извергаю Чувства из своей души! Пусть кричат врачи, что вредно! Их режим не для меня! Жизнь проходит незаметно, Если нету в ней огня! Я прочитала где-то Вся жизнь — полет кометы! И я сгораю тоже, ну и пусть! (Да, это так!…) Гореть — мой главный принцип! Ну где вы, где вы, принцы? Скорее, а не то испепелюсь! (Бежим, бежим…) Я горю, горю, сгораю Мое пламя не туши! Я как лаву извергаю Чувства из своей души! Пусть кричат врачи, что вредно! Их режим не для меня! Жизнь проходит незаметно, Если нету в ней огня! Я горю, горю, сгораю Мое пламя не туши! Я как лаву извергаю Чувства из своей души! Пусть кричат врачи, что вредно! Их режим не для меня! Жизнь проходит незаметно, Жизнь проходит незаметно, Жизнь проходит незаметно, Если нету в ней огня-я-я-я-я! Синяя маска Люсьена Появлялась в полнометражном фильме "Смешарики. Начало". Ниже приводится её текст:thumb|center|335 px В любой беде поможет всем Люсьен. Люсьен поднимет слабого с колен. Люсьееен, Люсьен, Синяя маска Люсьена, Синяя маска Люсьена Люсьеен, Люсьеен, Люсьеен . Да, Калигари — он хитер. Люсьен. И не окончен этот спор! Люсьен. Люсьен, Люсьен Лю-сье-н! Мы приплыли Появлялась в полнометражном фильме "Смешарики. Начало". Ниже приводится её текст:thumb|center|335 px OOOOOoooo. Lucieeen! Мы приплыли с моря помогать хорошим! О, Люсьен! О да, мы все!МЫ, мыыы! Мы приплыли с моря помогать хорошим! Мы приплыли, о Люсьен! Мы приплыли, мы приплыли! Мы приплыли с моря помогать хорошим! Мы приплыли!Мы все! Мы приплыли!Мы приплыли! Мы приплыли с моря помогать хорошим! ООООО, мы приплыли! Мы приплыли! Мы приплыли! Мы приплыли с моря помогать!!! Тянется ниточка Появлялась в полнометражном фильме "Смешарики. Начало". Ниже приводится её текст: Далеко, Там за облаком, Там за облаком Твой остался дом… Тя-я-янется ниточка.. Из окна твоего… В доме том Не погашен свет, Не погашен свет, Но тебя там нет… Тя-я-янется ниточка… Из окна твоего… Чтобы ты Посреди дорог Не пропал совсем И вернуться смог.. Тя-я-янется ниточка… Тонкая ниточка… Из окна твоего… Спасибо тебе, прохожий Появлялась в полнометражном фильме "Смешарики. Начало". Ниже приводится её текст:thumb|center|335 px Я гулял по городу, мне было хорошо! Но тут неожиданно дождик пошел! Я решил расстроится Но мне успокоиться помог прохожий, И было хорошо! Спасибо тебе, прохожий! Спасибо тебе, прохожий! Спасибо тебе, прохожий! Но кто же ты? Кто же ты? Кто же ты? Кто же?! Спасибо тебе, прохожий! Спасибо тебе, прохожий! Но кто же ты? Кто же ты? Кто же ты? Кто же?! Я шел по темной улице без видимых причин. И тут повстречались мне двое мужчин! И я решил расстроиться, Но мне успокоиться помог прохожий! Кто же он?! Кто же он?! Кто же!? Но кто же ты? Кто же ты? Кто же ты? Кто же?! Спасибо тебе, прохожий! Спасибо тебе, прохожий! Но кто же ты? Кто же ты? Кто же ты? Кто же?! А дальше был, а дальше был Сплошной водоворот Я падал, улетал, горел и выпадал за борт! Но только мой прохожий, Вылезая вон из кожи Мне не давал расстроится И вот! Вот! Вот! Пора бы и расстроится, Но мне успокоится поможет мой прохожий! А я ему скажу: Спасибо тебе, прохожий! Спасибо тебе, прохожий! Но кто же ты? Кто же ты? Кто же ты? Кто же?! Спасибо тебе, прохожий! Спасибо тебе, прохожий! Но кто же ты? Кто же ты? Кто же ты? Кто же?! Но кто же ты? Кто же ты? Кто же ты? Кто же?! Но кто же ты? Кто же ты? Кто же ты? Кто же?! Всё хорошо Появлялась в полнометражном фильме "Смешарики. Начало". Ниже приводится её текст:thumb|center|335 px Хорошо, долой заботы! Пусть дела летят кувырком! В голове четыре ноты! Стуби-дуби-дуби-ду-бом! Хорошо, что легкий дождик! Веселей идти под зонтом! Хорошо, и все возможно! Стуби-дуби-дуби-ду-бом! Да, кругом голова! Да, не нужны слова! Стуби-дуби-ду-стуби-дуби-ду-стуби-дуби-дуби-бом! Стуби-дуби-ду-стуби-дуби-ду-стуби-дуби-дуби-бом! Хорошо не торопится, Все само случится потом! Ну а е-е-е-е-если не случиться! Стуби-дуби-дуби-ду-бом! Хооршо, не вешай носа! Не ходи с нахмуренным любом! Есть ответ на все вопросы: Стуби-дуби-дуби-ду-бом! Да, кругом голова! Да, не нужны слова! Стуби-дуби-ду-стуби-дуби-ду-стуби-дуби-дуби-бом! Хорошо, долой заботы! Пусть дела летят кувырком! В голове четыре ноты! Стуби-дуби-дуби-ду-бом! Хорошо!Хорошо громко петь о чем-то своем! Хорошо!Хорошо! Стуби-дуби-дуби-ду-бом! Да, кругом голова! Да, не нужны слова мне! Стуби-дуби-ду-стуби-дуби-ду-стуби-дуби-дуби-бом! Все хорошо-о-о-о-о-о-о! Вентилятор Впервые появилась в полнометражном фильме «Смешарики. Начало». Ле гроссет у фон де кебюле Э потон ле фе де соле, А фато Калле гроссет-бюле Фарам, фа-фа! У поттен ла кетт де гра-кале Э фонсе солле тролле-бюле Э солле векон ле кебюле Фарам, фа фа! Ва пупе к ле сон де фебюле Ме шанте де фен де кебюле Ши же сьюиз де кет де вре-коле Фе дю кет фо... лон... и... Ун, дю, сьюи Кет тросем де фон де кебюле Э тропе пер фон ле со-бюле Э тропе баллон со ло-бюле Фарам, фа фа! thumb|center|335px Герой Впервые появилась в полнометражном фильме «Смешарики. Начало». Ниже приводится её текст:thumb|center|335 px Оу, жизнь твоя, дружок, была похожа на поезд, Идущий спокойно в депо — Всё тихо, всё мирно, всё гладко. Теперь она больше похожа на кем-то Снятое дурное кино — Всё дымно, всё странно, И, словно в тоннеле, темно. Да, теперь ты герой! Нормальный герой! И сны тебе снятся — ты главный герой! Но внутренний голос твердит и твердит: Какой ты герой? Ну сам посуди! Герой — он какой-то другой, А ты… Оу-йес-за-зу-зей Новые знакомые вокруг напевают — Как же тебе повезло! Всё тихо, всё мирно, всё гладко! А-ха-ха-ха! И только старый друг грустит, наливая Горькую воду в стекло — Всё дымно, всё странно, И, словно в тоннеле, темно. ……………………….. Да, теперь ты герой! Нормальный герой! И сны тебе снятся — ты главный герой! Но внутренний голос твердит и твердит: Какой ты герой? Ну сам посуди! Герой — он какой-то другой, А ты… А ты… А ты… Дракон Песня появлялась в серии "С новым Хрумом!". Ниже приводится её текст: Если ты По паспорту дракон То зубри Драконовский закон То твердила неустанно Первая дракона мама Ла — Ла — Ла — Лала С незапамятных времён Сколько хвост Дракону не драконь Всё равно дракон он, А не конь Ни к чему ему упряжка Это вспыльчивая пташка Ла — Ла — Ла — Ла В животе его огонь Ни к чему ему упряжка Это вспыльчивая пташка Ла — Ла — Ла — Лала В животе его огонь… Вот беда,вот беда - всюду чудится еда! Появлялась в серии ПК «Диета для Вселенной». Ниже приводится её текст: Что делать? Я не знаю! Мне снится отбивная, Мне снится отбивная И компот. Какая кулебяка То с мясом, а то с маком То с мясом, а то с маком — Злой пирог. Вот беда, Вот беда — Всюду чудится еда. Всюду чудится едааааа! Вот беда, Вот беда — Всюду чудится еда. Прощай, моя фигура навсегда, Навсегда! Да что ж это такое! Мне снится заливное, Кипящее жаркое, Огурец! С подливою котлета Спасенья больше нету. Прощай, моя диета Мне конец! Вот беда, Вот беда — Всюду чудится еда. Всюду чудится едааааа! Вот беда, Вот беда — Всюду чудится еда Прощай, моя фигура навсегда! Навсегда! Искусство кройки и житья Появлялась в серии "Искусство кройки и житья". Ниже приводится её текст: К чему, дружок, лежать на койке, Глазищи к небу закатя? Тебя спасёт искусство кройки, Искусство кройки и житья. Иголка, нитка, все невинно, Легко эскиз в карандаше, И вот заштопана штанина, И вот прореха на душе… Как не крутите всюду нити, Кружит затейливый клубок. Вы уж портного извините, Он так старался, так старался, Так старался, так старался… Ну в общем сделал все, что смог. ИКак не крутите всюду нити, Кружит затейливый клубок. Вы уж портного извините, Он так старался, так старался, Так старался, так старался… Ну в общем сделал все, что смог. Снег засыпает Появилась в серии «Шуша». Ниже приводится её текст: Что-то шепчет, опадая, поздняя листва, Старый ветер ищет свой ночлег. Так почти всегда бывает, Мир как будто засыпает! Засыпает первый снег… Снег! Снег! Снег! Засыпает снег! Снег! Снег! Засыпает… Были жёлтыми деревья, красною трава, Синим воздух, пёстрым человек, Но движеньем неумелым Целым мир окрасил белым Этот самый первый снег. Снег! Снег! Снег! Засыпает снег! Снег! Снег! Засыпает снег… О, спорт, ты-мир! Появилась в серии «Спартакиада». Ниже приводится её текст: Первый миг, Первый вдох, Первый шаг, Первый смех, Первая мечта! Твой разбег, Твой рывок, Твой прыжок, Твой успех — Взята высота! Ты один На один С собственной мечтой, Разделённой одной Финишной чертой. Финишной чертой! Финишной чертой! Новый старт, Новый бой, Новый риск, Новый счёт, Новая мечта! Твой разбег, Твой удар, Твой бросок, Твой толчок — Взята высота! И теперь Всё вокруг Замерло на миг, Лишь летит Над землёй Твой победный крик! Твой победный крик! Твой победный крик! Припев: О спорт, Ты мир! О спорт, Ты мир! Горит, горит Твоё пламя! О спорт, Ты мир! О спорт, Ты мир! Возьми себе Моё сердце Навсегда! Идеал Появилась в серии «Массы и расстояния». Я жил, как жил, То ел, то пил, То под гитару голосил. Но повстречался мне чудак, Он мне сказал: «Живёшь не так!» Что есть на свете Идеал, И даже адрес написал! Ну надо же, ну надо же, как?! Oh, yeah! Oh, yeah! И понял я, Пора мне в путь! Вся жизнь моя - Сплошная муть! И тот чудак был Высший знак. Пора и мне собрать рюкзак! Я идеал тот отыщу И ей все песни посвящу! Ну надо же, ну надо же, Ну надо же, ну надо же, как?! Oh, yeah! Oh, yeah! Я землю обошёл кругом Я отыскал заветный дом! Но в доме том, увидел я, Живёт огромная… А-а-а-а! Я бросил в ужасе рюкзак И прочь понёсся, как сайгак! Ну надо же, ну надо же, Ну надо же, ну надо же, как?! Oh, yeah! И стало вдруг понятно мне: Нет идеала на земле! Нет идеала, мужики! Но есть на свете чудаки! И жизнь — один сплошной прикол Про них пою я рок-н-ролл! Ну надо же, ну надо же, Ну надо же, ну надо же так! Oh, yeah! Ха! Ломать не строить Появилась в серии «Перестройка». Ниже приводится её текст: Каждый божий день одно и то же, Это ни на что уж не похоже, Надо что-то делать, делать, Надо что-то делать — день настал! Взял я как обычно ноги в руки, Поломал что было всё в округе, Я ломал, ломал, ломал, ломал, Да видно мало я ломал… Кто-то меня хочет успокоить, Говорит: «Смотри, ломать — не строить!» Да, ломать — не строить, Да, ломать — не строить, будто я не знал! Если хочешь в чём-то разобраться, То тогда и нечего ломаться! Я ломал, ломал, ломал, ломал, да видно мало я ломал… Ни минуты нету мне покоя — Это наказание такое, Надо что-то делать, делать, надо что-то делать — день настал! Взял я как обычно ноги в руки, Поломал что было всё в округе, Я ломал, ломал, ломал, ломал, Да видно мало я ломал… Вижу всё вокруг опять как было — Так же неприятно и уныло Надо что-то делать, надо снова что-то дел… А я устал! Видно если сильно расстараться Можно незаметно поломаться Я ломал, ломал, ломал, да видно мало я ломал… Я ломал, ломал, ломал, ломал… Ха! Я ломал, ломал, ломал, ломал Оу! Я ломал, ломал, ломал, ломал, да видно мало я ломал. Песенка Совуньи Появлялась в серии "Печенье судьбы" и серии АС "Королева кёрлинга". Ниже приводится её текст: Красила и квасила, Резала и мазала, Выдувала, думала, Падала, лазала, Шарила и швыкала, Шлёпала и штопала, Парила, утюжила, Комкала, топала, Выдувала, ладила, Лопала и гладила, Высыпала… Всыпала. Переконопатила! Ну ещё маленечко, ну ещё чуть-чуть… Что-то я устала — надо отдохнуть! Холила -лелеяла, Сватала и клеила, Нянчила и клянчила, Сеяла и мяла, Жарила и драила… Лай-ла-ла-лай-ла! Тыкала и тюкала, Охала, баюкала, Выдувала, ладила, Лопала и гладила, Тратила-тратила… И в итоге спятила! Ну ещё маленечко, ну ещё чуть-чуть… Ну ещё маленечко, ну ещё чуть-чуть… Что-то я устала — надо отдохнуть! Надо отдохнуть… Что-то я устала… Неприятности Появлялась в серии «Очень большие неприятности». Ниже приводится её текст: Я достал весло, Чтобы повезло И пихнул в карман Верный талисман. От недобрых глаз Я напялил таз И со всех сторон Распугал ворон. Ведь... Помните, что по теории невероятности За каждым углом ожидают тебя неприятности: И мелкие, и крупные, Такие неподкупные Так что, давайте друзья, повторяем для внятности: Что? Помните, что по теории невероятности За каждым углом ожидают тебя неприятности: И мелкие, и крупные, Такие неподкупные Так что, давайте друзья, повторяем для внятности Тьфу-тьфу-тьфу-тьфу! Мне наперерез Хитрый кот полез. Подлый кот был смугл, Но шмыгнул за угол. Видно, меня спас Мой надёжный таз. Так, что на семь бед Семьдесят примет. И - помните, что по теории невероятности За каждым углом ожидают тебя неприятности: И мелкие , и крупные Такие неподкупные Так что, давайте друзья, повторяем для внятности, Что? Помните, что по теории невероятности За каждым углом ожидают тебя неприятности: И мелкие, и крупные, Такие неподкупные Так что, давайте друзья, Повторяем для внятности: Тьфу-тьфу-тьфу-тьфу! А мы валяем дурака Впервые появилась в серии "Детский сад". Также появлялась в сериях ПК "Секрет совершенства" и "Телепорташки". Ниже приводится её текст: Пусть ветер гонит облака, Пусть дождик капает слегка, Пусть солнце хитрое нам щурит левый глаз. А мы валяем дурака, А мы валяем дурака, И он, надеюсь, не обидится на нас! А мы валяем дурака, А мы валяем дурака, И он, надеюсь, не обидится на нас! Не знаем мы наверняка, Когда судьба нам мнёт бока, Вот почему так дорог в жизни каждый час! И мы валяем дурака, И мы валяем дурака, И он, надеюсь, не обидится на нас! И мы валяем дурака, И мы валяем дурака, И он, конечно, не обидится на нас! Новая жизнь Появлялась в серии «Новая жизнь». Ниже приводится её текст: Теперь же будет всё иначе, Иначе будет всё теперь! Не будет чай такой горячий, Не скрипучей будет дверь! Ты хочешь — стой, а хочешь — падай, Хочешь — просто так кружись! Такая новая жизнь, новая жизнь! Новая жизнь! Теперь же будет всё иначе, Значит, всё наоборот! Кто раньше пел — теперь заплачет, А кто плакал — запоёт! Ты хочешь — прыгай, хочешь — бегай, Хочешь — на полу ложись! Такая новая жизнь, новая жизнь! Новая жизнь, новая жизнь! Новая жизнь, новая жизнь! Новая жизнь! Такая новая, новая, новая жизнь! Такая новая, новая, новая жизнь! Теперь же будет всё иначе, Иначе будет всё теперь! Не будет чай такой горячий, Не скрипучей будет дверь Ты хочешь — стой, а хочешь — падай, Хочешь — просто так кружись! Такая новая жизнь, новая жизнь! Новая жизнь! Теперь же будет всё иначе, Это точно не обман! Ещё вчера ты — Мальчик-с-пальчик, А сегодня — великан! Ты хочешь — стой, а хочешь — падай, Хочешь — просто так кружись! Такая новая жизнь, новая жизнь! Новая жизнь, новая жизнь! Новая жизнь, новая жизнь! Новая жизнь, новая жизнь! Новая жизнь, новая жизнь! А мы не смеёмся Появлялась в серии «Настоящий медведь». Ниже приводится её текст: У меня есть соседка, Она всё время смеётся, Да так смеётся, Что пол трясётся. Недавно она так хохотала, Что руку сломала, Так ей этого мало. А другой сосед всё время хохочет. Не знаю, чего он хочет. Может, кто-то щекочет? И днём, и ночью, И днём, и ночью, И днём, и ночью. А мы не смеёмся. Совсем не смеёмся. Лучше мы сорвёмся, Но не засмеёмся. А мы не смеёмся. Вообще не смеёмся. Лучше мы сорвёмся, Но не засмеёмся. У меня есть начальник, Нормальный начальник. С виду печальный, Но в целом не чайник. Он мне сказал: «Ничего, разберутся, Где тут смёются». А в телевизоре просто задачка: Что ни передачка — хохот и ржачка. Может быть, это попросту стачка? Или горячка? А мы не смеёмся. Совсем не смеёмся. Лучше мы сорвёмся, Но не засмеёмся. А мы не смеёмся. Вообще не смеёмся. Лучше мы сорвёмся, Но не засмеёмся. Вообще не смеёмся. Совсем. А мы не смеёмся. Вообще не смеёмся. Лучше мы сорвёмся, Но не засмеёмся. Смеётся учитель, Смеётся учёный, Смеётся перчёный Цыплёнок копчёный, Смеётся собачка, Смеётся заначка, Смеётся большая чёрная тачка! Смеётся старушка, смеётся кукушка, Над всеми смеётся царевна-лягушка, Смеются министры, Смеются дантисты, И даже беззубые хоккеисты! Смеются в полёте, Смеются в болоте, Смеются на отдыхе И на работе, И в бане, И в банке, Во фраке, В ушанке, И хоть и нечасто, Но даже и в танке! Смех укрепляет, Смех окрыляет, Кому-то ненужное удаляет, Кому-то другого и не остаётся! Простите, а кто тут последний смеётся? А мы не смеёмся. Совсем не смеёмся. Лучше мы сорвёмся, Но не засмеёмся. А мы не смеёмся. Вообще не смеёмся. Лучше мы сорвёмся, Но не засмеёмся. А мы не смеёмся. Вообще не смеёмся. Лучше мы сорвёмся, Но не засмеёмся. Не сме-ём-ся! В порядке Появлялась в серии «Мастер беспорядка». Ниже приводится её текст: Так, внимание, ребятки! Скоро будет всё в порядке! Скоро будет всё в порядке, Как на грядке! Тили-тили-тили-тесто, Всё имеет своё место! Всё имеет своё место, Как известно! Шишечки на ёлочке, Книжечки на полочке, Чайник на плите, Бублик в животе! Шишечки на ёлочке, Книжечки на полочке… Чайник на плите, Бублик в животе! Так, внимание, ребятки! Скоро будет всё в порядке! Да! Скоро будет всё в порядке, Как на грядке! Чтобы жить легко и с толком, Разложите всё по полкам! Разложите всё по полкам, По-по-полкам! Девочки на сумочках, Бусики на мамочках, Бабочки в траве, Шапка в рукаве! Девочки на сумочках, Бусики на мамочках… Бабочки в траве, Думы в голове! Всё имеет своё место, Как известно! Всё имеет своё место, Как известно! Так-тик-так Появлялась в серии «Новогодний эфир». Ниже приводится её текст:thumb|center|335 px Пусть время торопится — повременим. Спешить вслед за ним — это дело не наше. Нарядные дни и бесцветные дни Смешались в одну разноцветную кашу. На белом листочке пустом Возник нарисованный дом. И мы с этих пор в доме том проживаем, хоть верится в это с трудом! Так, тик-так, стрелки часов отмеряют минуты, Так, тик-так, как-то вот так и рождается чудо! Спешит электричество по проводам, Боясь опоздать на свиданье с эфиром, Скрипит карандаш, и мерцает экран, И шарик смешной улыбается миру. Растёт нарисованный дом. Кто знает, что будет потом!? Пока на листочке не все поместились, хоть верится в это с трудом. Так, тик-так стрелки часов отмеряют минуты, Так, тик-так, как-то вот так и рождается чудо. Так, тик-так стрелки часов отмеряют минуты, Так, тик-так, как-то вот так и рождается чудо. Новый год. Стрелки часов отмеряют минуты, Новый год. Мир как всегда в ожидании чуда. Новый год. Стрелки часов отмеряют минуты… Новый год. Как-то вот так и рождается чудо! Время летит Появлялась в серии ПК "Баранка". Ниже приводится её текст: Сколько дождей, сколько С неба пролилось – Столько надежд, столько Так и не сбылось. А на часах всё без пяти, Ты… лети, время, лети! Сколько лучей, сколько Тянется с небес – Столько людей, столько Всё же ждут чудес. А на часах всё без пяти, Ты… лети, время, лети! Время, время, Время, время… Время… лети. Лети… В одиночку, в одиночку Появлялась в серии ПК "Мой милый Ёжик". Ниже приводится её текст: В одиночку, в одиночку Не растётся и цветочку. В одиночку, в одиночку Не попеть, не поплясать. В жаркий день, в глухую ночку Неуютно в одиночку. Это вредная привычка, И пора её бросать! Ну а двое — это значит, Если вдруг один заплачет, То другой не даст ему пойти ко дну. Если двое, всё иначе. Так что хватит жизнь дурачить И тянуть-тянуть её по одному! Ну а двое — это значит, Если вдруг один заплачет, То другой не даст ему пойти ко дну. Если двое, всё иначе. Так что хватит жизнь дурачить И тянуть-тянуть её по одному! В одиночку, в одиночку На кого покатишь бочку? В одиночку, в одиночку И спины не почесать. Вы не ставьте в жизни точку — Не живите в одиночку. Это вредная привычка, И пора её бросать!. Ну а двое — это значит, Если вдруг один заплачет, То другой не даст ему пойти ко дну. Если двое, всё иначе. Так что хватит жизнь дурачить И тянуть-тянуть её по одному! Ну а двое — это значит, Если вдруг один заплачет, То другой не даст ему пойти ко дну. Если двое, всё иначе. Так что хватит жизнь дурачить И тянуть-тянуть её по одному! Это зелёная планета Появлялась в серии ПК «Контакт». Ниже приводится её текст: Это зелёная планета. Это зима. А это лето! Это полезная котлета. Это поэма про любовь. Это лопата. Это брошка. Это стихов ещё немножко. Это машинный карбюратор. Это любимая морковь. Это гантели для зарядки. Это прополотые грядки. Это пятнашки. Это прятки. Это творческий экстаз. Это двигатель на соляре. Это редиска в сладком кляре. Это мои очки в футляре. Это Чёрный Ловелас. Это рояльные пассажи. Это реальные пейзажи. Это болты на фюзеляже. Это соль. А это я. Это звонок велосипеда. Это учебник логопеда. Это зелёная планета. Это любимая земля! Это любимая земля! Старички, старички Появлялась в серии "Сыр-бор Новый год!". Ниже приводится её текст: Вы ещё не старички, Хоть и носите очки. Зарабатывай очки, Старичкиии! Чашка, шашка, тёплый плед: Скажем им конкретно: нет! Сядем на велосипед. Кто тут дед? Старички, старички, Зарабатывай очки, Старичкиии! Старички, старички, Скоро будете качки! Старичкиии! Можно быть и с бородой, Но с душою молодой, Веселиться на убой Словно бой! Можно и в 16 лет Всё скрипеть на белый свет, Словно старый табурет, Кто ж тут дед? Старички, старички, Зарабатывай очки, Старичкиии! Старички, старички, Скоро будете качки! Старичкиии! Старички, старички, Зарабатывай очки, Старичкиии! Старички, старички, Скоро будете качки! Старичкиии! С Новым Годом! Тихий час Появлялась в серии ПК "Бессонница". Ниже приводится её текст: Меж ветвей соловей не поёт, Не ползёт по песку бегемот, Крокодил устал от забот И хлопот. Не видать меж лиан обезьян, И удав не ползёт меж лиан. Дождь устал поливать и притих океан, Правда это обман. В джунглях покой Ой ёй ёй Радует глаз Просто у диких зверей Тихий час Тихий час Тигр спит сунув лапу под бок, Чуть храпит на песке носорог, Слон уснул на ногах, он улечься не смог (не получилось). Все охоты откинуты вон, Заменил их питательный сон. Понимать это должен и мышонок, и слон. И мышонок, и слон. В джунглях покой Ой ёй ёй Радует глаз Просто у диких зверей Тихий час Тихий час Кулю-Кулюка Появлялась в полнометражном фильме "Смешарики. Легенда о золотом драконе". Ниже приводится её текст:thumb|center|335 px О-о-о-о-о-о! В лучах зака-а-ата В небе Золотой Драко-о-он! Это не обман! Бей в барабан! Пой и танцуй, золотой шаман! Слышишь этот гром? Это не сон! С неба к нам сошёл Золотой Дракон! Золотой Дракон! Золотой Дракон! Золотой! Все вместе! Золотой Дракон! Золотой Дракон! Давай! Давай! Давай! Зо-ло-той! Золотой, золотой, не простой, холостой, не тупой! Я не слышу вас! Цыплёнок жареный Появлялась в серии ПК "Петя Юрского периода". Ниже приводится её текст: Цыплёнок жареный, цыплёнок пареный Цыплёнок цып цып цып цырып Цыплёнок жареный, цыплёнок пареный Цыплёнок цып цып цып цырып А я хочу быть самым главным, А я хочу быть самым-самым А я хочу быть самым-самым, И откровеннно говоря, Я съем кастрюлю с кашей манной, Надену фрак с пана-панамой, Чтоб стало ясно папе с мамой, Что было всё ****** совсем не зря! Цыплёнок жареный, цыплёнок пареный Цыплёнок цып цып цып цырып Цыплёнок жареный, цыплёнок пареный, И у цыплёнка есть принцип. О, Карыч! Появлялась в серии АС "Мечта всей жизни". Ниже приводится её текст: Бель канто, феличита, Фиеста, о, дольче вита… Ко пранто, де форсанто, Соль-ля-мия, мамма мия! О, бель канто! Карыч, Карыч, Карыч, Карыч… О, Карыч, любовь моя! О, Карыч, моя отрада! Вечером и днём, И надо, и не надо, Мы вместе проживём С тобой, моя отрада, И летом, и зимою, Под луною, за плитою… О, Карыч! О, Карыч! О, Карыч! Судьба моя! О, Карыч! Судьба моя! Категория:Песни Категория:Списки